


Care More

by duchessdeer



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessdeer/pseuds/duchessdeer
Summary: James Lester cares. And he cares more.





	Care More

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel like nobody likes sad endings and I wanted to write one, so I did.  
> Not really a Drabble, since it's slightly too long. I'll just call it baby-Oneshot.
> 
> Can be read as slash or pre-slash.

_It wasn't right to care more.  
_ _He needed to stay in control.  
_ _He had to be the supervisor they all needed him to be.  
_ _He wouldn't allow himself to have a fucking breakdown in front of everyone!_

At least that was what James Lester thought he had to do, right before his legs gave away and he fell forwards with a sob he couldn't suppress any longer.  
He came to a halt on his knees, right next to the still form of his beloved scientist, his fingertips brushing the side of the boys smooth face.  
His sight got blurry when he felt wetness on his cheeks and for a brief moment he thought he should feel embarrassed, but it was gone when he grabbed at the body and pulled him onto his lap, burying his face in dark hair, the agony ripping at his heart like he imagined a future predator would rip through human flesh.


End file.
